Um Sorriso
by Azmaria-chan
Summary: Duo Maxwell jogaria a própria felicidade no lixo para o bem de alguém amado? O que ele faria apenas por um sorriso? Leiam e descubram ;D Capitulo 4 ON
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Um Sorriso

**Genero**: Romance/Drama

**Auto**r: Azu-chan

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, o resto são todos de autoria minha.

**Aviso**: Essa é uma fic Shounen-ai/yaoi, então se não gosta, está no lugar errado. Aperte "Back Sp" e procure outra coisa ;)

**Capitulo 1 – Acasos.**

_Assunto: Duo Maxwell._

Já se passaram quatro anos desde que a guerra havia terminado. E Duo Maxwell, um dos pilotos Gundam, continuou levando a vida como uma pessoa normal. Sem Gundam, sem batalhas, sem missões, sem arriscar sua vida a cada segundo. Duo Maxwell vivia em paz. Ou quase isso.

A três anos atrás, um de seus companheiros havia desaparecido, três anos que Heero Yui não é mais visto. Duo e seus amigos continuam procurando até hoje. Porém sem muitas esperanças. Todos crêem que alguma coisa aconteceu a Heero que, ou esta morto, ou não quer ser encontrado. Por conta disso, as buscas não são mais intensas como eram antes. Porém Duo o único que não desistiu, continua procurando intensamente em cada canto do mundo.

Depois da guerra, cada um dos pilotos tomaram seu rumo.

Quatre tomou posse e é agora quem controla toda a corporação Winner. Com a morte de seu pai, o loirinho começou a administrar muito cedo os negócios da família, sendo o único homem da família.

Quatre administra seus negócios que são espelhados pelo mundo afora. Sendo uma pessoa bastante ocupada e com quase tempo nenhum. Mas durante um tempo, abandonou tudo que fazia para ajudar na busca de Heero, que não deu absolutamente nenhum resultado. Nem com a ajuda de Trowa, que se juntou a ele depois da guerra, ao invés de voltar a trabalhar no circo. Os dois se juntaram a Duo na busca de Heero.

Não só eles. Lady Une também uniu o melhor de seus homens, incluindo Sally e Wuffei que trabalham para a Preventers, para encontrar o Soldado Perfeito, a pessoa que Une mais cobiça para se juntar a ela. Ter o soldado Perfeito, a pessoa que acabou com a guerra, piloto do Gundam Wing Zero a serviço dela, seria sua maior conquista. Porém, ainda não haviam encontrado nem um sinal de Heero.

Duo agora se sentia completamente perdido. Não sabia mais onde procurar Heero. Onde iria achá-lo.

Encontrava-se agora na cidade de Kanagawa, voltando de uma busca totalmente fracassada. Um dos homens que estão na busca de Heero disse ter visto uma pessoa que aparentava ser Heero. Mas não era. Mas Duo tinha que admitir que a pessoa se parecia muito com Heero, se não fosse os traços e... Os olhos. Os olhos de Heero eram únicos. Um azul insubstituível, onde não se podia encontrar em nenhum outro lugar além de nos olhos de Heero. E Duo sentia necessidade, uma urgência terrível em rever esse azul.

Sentado numa pracinha, onde haviam muitas crianças, acompanhadas de suas mães, o jovem americano refletia sobre tudo que havia passado junto a Heero. Principalmente do dia que se encontraram pela primeira vez. Quando salvou Heero, para logo em seguida o japonês tentar se matar. Lembra-se de ter sentido algo, alguma coisa dentro de si, quando Heero reagiu somente ao chamado de Relena, mesmo tendo gritado diversas vezes para ele abrir o pára-quedas. Mas somente quando a menina o gritou que ele pareceu reagir, um pouco tarde, mas reagiu.

Foram muitos, porém poucos momentos para uma vida inteira. Mas no dia que Heero detonou seu Gundam junto com ele mesmo foi quando tudo começou. Foi quando Duo viu o japonês quase morrer na sua frente e seu próprio coração quase parar, foi nesse dia que Duo percebeu o quanto Heero lhe era importante. Importante demais para suportar perdê-lo. Quando achou que o soldado perfeito havia morrido, viu sua vida, as batalhas, os esforços, tudo sendo em vão. Queria morrer também. Sentia como se sem Heero, toda aquela guerra não tinha mais sentido nenhum para ele. Ficou aliviado quando viu Heero vivo. Mas ficou com muito mais medo. Medo de tudo aquilo que sentiu. Medo de estar sentindo algo que não era permitido. Que só resultaria em mais dor e sofrimento.

Por isso negou. Negou toda e qualquer coisa que estivesse sentindo por Heero. Jogou tudo fora. Afastou todos aqueles sentimentos. Não queria sofrer. Sabia que era isso que sentiria se admitisse todos aqueles sentimentos. Então simplesmente os jogou fora.

Porém, era muito mais fácil suportar tudo aquele vazio, com Heero por perto. Quando irritava o japonês sentia que só aquilo já lhe bastava para se sentir bem. A raiva, o desprezo, porém sobre tudo a preocupação de Heero pela amizade deles. Só aquilo já lhe bastava. Mas Heero não estava mais lá. Não tinha mais nenhuma raiva, nem desprezo direcionados a ele. Aquilo já fazia parte do seu dia-a-dia, era o que acordava ele todas as manhãs. Mas não havia mais nada. E por causa disso, todos aqueles sentimentos que haviam sido jogados foram, voltaram. Estava sentindo tudo aquilo novamente. Odiava não ter Heero por perto. Odiava ele por tê-lo deixado nesse estado. E odiava a si mesmo por não conseguir impedir tudo isso.

Duo foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu alguém sentar no mesmo banco em que ele estava. Olhou para o lado e viu uma criança sentada. Supondo que ela estivesse apenas descansando da brincadeira, voltou a encostar sua cabeça no banco e olhar para o céu. Passados alguns minutos, Duo resolveu que já era hora de voltar para casa. Ficar ali não iria resolver nada. Abaixou a cabeça e viu que já era quase noite, e a pracinha já estava completamente vazia. Levantou-se, mas assim que se virou para ir embora, percebeu que a criança ainda estava sentada ali. Olhou em volta e não viu nem sinal de algum adulto por perto. Suspirou. Alguns pais eram definitivamente muito irresponsáveis.

Voltou a se sentar no banco e olhou para a criança. Era um menino, obviamente. Tinha cabelos negros, bem lisos, cortados corretamente retos, franjas lhe cobrindo a testa. A pele branca como a neve (branca até demais para se ficar no sol), as bochechas levemente avermelhadas. Vestia uma camisetinha branca social, com uma bermuda que lhe cobriam os joelhos, num tom azul marinho. Meias brancas e um tênis preto e branco, todo sujo de terra, assim como o resto de sua roupa.

Duo notou o menino com a cabeça baixa. As mãos cruzadas. Sentado numa posição totalmente formal. Percebeu que o menino foi obviamente muito bem cuidado. Era impossível ter simplesmente esquecido esse menino ali. Só podia ser um motivo.

- Olá. Esta perdido? - começou devagar para não assustar a criança. Sabia que ela havia fugido de casa.

- Não. – Disse a criança. Era impossível não perceber o seu tom irritado. A criança não queria falar e Duo não estava ajudando.

- Seus pais te esqueceram aqui? – Ao perguntar isso viu a criança tremer e percebeu que havia tocado num assunto delicado.

- Não tenho pais. – Oh! Isso era novo. Ou não. Talvez a criança estivesse realmente revoltada com os pais.

- Entendo. Esta com raiva deles é?

- Não. Eu realmente não tenho pais. – E pelo tom triste da criança Duo percebeu que ela realmente estava falando sério.

- Er... Você esta esperando alguém? – Duo se levantou do banco e se abaixou frente a criança agora podendo ver seus olhinhos verdes cheios d'água. – O que aconteceu? Me fala vai?

- E... eu não posso falar com estranhos. – A criança emburrou a cara e olhou para o lado, não querendo olhar para o rosto de Duo.

- Entendo. – Voltou a se sentar no banco. – Quando eu era criança, no orfanato onde eu morava também me ensinaram a não falar com estranhos. – Após dizer isso Duo viu que conseguiu a atenção da criança, e sorriu. – Eu também não tenho pais. Mas eu tinha duas pessoas que eu amava muito no orfanato. Como se fossem meus pais. Por isso nunca me importei em ser órfão.

- E-eu também tenho uma pessoa que eu amo muito. – A criança sorriu, mostrando que Duo havia conseguido conquistar um pouco de confiança.

- Que bom. – Sorriu. Mas logo viu a criança se encolher no banco e abaixar o rosto.

- M-mas ele não gosta de mim. – A criança sussurrou e Duo teve que fazer um esforço para conseguir ouvir.

- Por que diz isso?

- Mi-chan gosta mais das outras crianças do que de mim. Ele fica cuidando delas e se esquece de mim, ele... – Não conseguiu terminar e começou a chorar. Duo acariciou a cabeça da criança

- Talvez não seja isso. Sabe, eu também sentia inveja quando a pessoa que eu amava ficava cuidando das outras crianças. Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu era o mais velho, e as outras crianças eram pequenas demais. Elas estavam em faze de crescimento e precisavam de muito amor e carinho, para poderem ser pessoas boas. Você quer que os seus amigos sejam ruins quando crescer? – Era uma explicação meio idiota, mas estava lidando com uma criança, tinha que explicar de um jeito que ela entendesse. E se orgulhou quando o menino negou com a cabeça. – Veja você por exemplo. Você é uma criança muito boa. Tenho certeza que é uma ótima pessoa de bom coração. Mi-chan esta cuidando para que elas cresçam e sejam boas assim como você. E se faz isso, é por que você é a criança que ele mais ama.

- Mas... Eu sinto saudade dele. Eu gosto muito dele. – A criança chorava sem parar, mal conseguindo falar.

- E imagine como ele deve estar? Eu sei que você fugiu pequeno. Agora tente ver o lado de Mi-chan. Como você acha que ele deve estar, sabendo que a criança que ele mais ama está perdido por aí, sozinho. Podendo ser atacado por alguém, correndo o risco de se machucar?

- E-eu não pensei... Não sabia... Eu... Eu quero voltar. – Duo agora abraçava a criança que o agarra chorando.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu te levo pra casa. Qual seu nome criança? – A criança parou de soluçar, e olhou para o moreno com os olhos cheios de duvida e receio. – Tudo bem. Não precisa dizer. Mas se eu te levar até sua casa, você me diz? – Duo a colocou no chão e o menino ainda em duvida assentiu.

- Certo. Vamos então. Mas você vai ter que me ajudar. Porque eu não sei onde é. Tudo bem? Ah! Meu nome é Duo.

* * *

- Toshiro! Por Deus, onde você se meteu menino? – A senhora que havia entendido a porta gritou pegando o menino no colo e o abraçando. A criança também a abraçou chorando no colo da mulher, que aparentava não ter menos que uns 50 anos. – Nunca mais faça isso criança. Você quer nos matar do coração? Pois saiba que você quase conseguiu. Zero-kun quase morreu de preocupação. – Disse a mulher em desespero, praticamente brigando com o menino. A criança se ajeitou ainda no colo da mulher e cruzou os braços emburrando a cara.

- Mentira. Mi-chan nem liga pra mim. Ele tava muito ocupado cuidando das outras crianças. – Disse desviando os olhos.

- Não dia isso criança. Zero-kun passou muito mal por causa do seu sumiço. – Ela o colocou no chão olhando indignada para a criança, que logo tirou a cara emburrada para uma de preocupação.

- M-Mi-chan ta bem, vovó? Eu juro que não vou fazer isso de novo. Desculpa. – A criança se desculpava enquanto esfregava os olhos tentando impedir as lagrimas que caiam sem parar.

- Tudo bem querido, já esta tudo bem. E vai ficar bem melhor agora que você voltou. Mas quem é esse jovem? – Ela voltou os olhos para Duo.

- Ah! Me desculpe senhora. Sou Duo Maxwell. Eu o achei numa pracinha aqui perto e o trouxe de volta. Ele deu muita sorte de ter sido eu a encontrá-lo. Poderia ter acontecido algo pior.

- Sim, sim, tem razão. Muito obrigada. Obrigada mesmo. Entre por favor. Vou servi-lo alguma coisa, um chá talvez. – Ela já se virava esperando que Duo a acompanhasse.

- Oh não, não precisa senhora, eu... – O que Duo tinha pra dizer foi esquecido assim que a senhora voltou os olhos para ele. – Sim senhora.

- Hehehe – Riu a criança e Duo a olhou pedindo por socorro. O olhar daquela senhora lhe dava medo. – Ela é assim. Você aprende a gostar.

- Bem vindo ao nosso orfanato. Sou Madalena, muito prazer senhor Maxwell. Sou eu quem cuida desse orfanato e dessas crianças. Antes eu cuidava de tudo sozinha, mas agora graças a Deus tenho a ajuda de Zero-kun. Mas não é tão difícil quanto parece. As crianças são ótimas. Não dão 'muito' trabalho.

- Hehe. Sei como é senhora. Também vivi num orfanato quando criança. – os dois continuavam andando, passando por varias crianças que tinha os olhinhos brilhantes. E Duo sabia bem o porque. Mas se entristecia. Não podia e não tinha condições para adotar uma criança. Não ainda. Havia acabado de completar 18 anos. Não tinha um lugar fixo para morar, e nem uma família instável.

- Oh! Entendo meu jovem. Eu... – O que a mulher tinha para dizer foi interrompido e completamente esquecido por Duo quando uma voz gritou atrás deles. Duo sentiu seu coração falhar algumas batidas e paralisou, não tendo coragem de se virar e encontrar algo que talvez fosse doer demais.

- Toshiro!! – O menino que andava junto a eles se virou rapidamente e saiu correndo em direção a pessoa que gritou!

- Mi-chan! – A criança foi pega no colo e os dois se abraçaram fortemente como se não se vissem há anos. – Mi-chan! Mi-chan!

- Por Deus Toshiro. Não faça mais isso. Nunca mais. Nunca mais, ouviu bem? Só se você quiser me matar!

- Desculpa, me desculpa. Eu não vou mais fazer isso. Eu prometo Mi-chan, não vou mais. Me desculpa. Eu não quero que Mi-chan morra. Não quero. – Toshiro chorava desesperadamente no colo do outro, o abraçando com força.

- Tudo bem, mas se você não quer mesmo que eu morra... Não abraça tão forte se não eu morro sem ar! – As crianças em volta começaram a rir da brincadeira e Toshiro envergonhado afrouxou o abraço, mas nenhum dos dois se soltou. – Tudo bem Toshiro. Já esta tudo bem agora.

Duo continuava parado sem ter coragem de se virar. Só escutando, escutando pra ter certeza se era mesmo aquela voz. Não podia acreditar. Não podia acreditar que aquela voz era... Era... Lenta e calmamente Duo se virou. E naquele instante sentiu falta do seu café da manha, do seu almoço, sentiu falta de alguma coisa no seu estomago. Pois não estava em condições nem preparado para ver a cena que estava diante de si. Era... Heero! Por Deus, Heero estava bem na sua frente. Mas não foi por causa disso que sua pressão caiu. Não foi por ter encontrado Heero depois de três anos que o ar lhe faltou. Não foi por poder ver aquela imensidão de azul novamente que tudo a sua volta começou a girar e ficar embaçado. Foi porque Heero... Estava sorrindo. Ou melhor, gargalhando, cercado de crianças a sua volta que riam junto a ele. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho.

E se desesperou, por que aquela imagem estava sumindo. Não. Não podia ser um sonho. Estava tudo ficando escuro. Não. Heero. Levantou as mãos tentando alcançá-lo, mas estava ficando distante. E de repente tudo ficou escuro e a imagem de Heero desapareceu.

Um Sonho?

Continua...

* * *

**Bem, é isso, espero que não tenha ficado muito confusa... E Quanto aos erros, tanto de ortografia como de concordância, eu sinto muito, muitíssimo. Eu não tenho uma Beta, e odeio revisar minhas fics x.x**

**Só mais uma coisa... essa fic, diferente das outras, não deve demorar não.**

**Porque tipo, essa fic já tem 11 paginas no Word, e eu estou continuando a escrever, sem parar, vou dividi-la em pedaços (capítulos), bem, então como esse capitulo foram quatro paginas, então deve ter pelo menos uns três capítulos já prontos. Então... Devo colocar mais ou menos um por semana.**

**Ta bom assim? o.õ**

**Mereço reviews?  
**

**Aceito que falem mal... Quero sugestões do que acharam ruim, para poder estar melhor no próximo capitulo, ok? Fariam esse favor para mim? Ah.. também aceito elogios se não for pedir demais "  
**

**Gente, FATO, eu nunca consegui terminar uma fic porque eu desanimava logo no começo... Me ajudem aí, vlw?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo**: Um Sorriso

**Genero**: Romance/Drama

**Autora**: Azu-chan

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, o resto são todos de autoria minha.

**Aviso**: Essa é uma fic Shounen-ai/yaoi, então se não gosta, está no lugar errado. Aperte "Back Sp" e procure outra coisa ;)

-

-

**Capitulo 2 - Quanto vale um sorriso...?**

-

_Assunto: Duo Maxwell_

-

Não. Definitivamente não era um sonho. Heero estava ali, bem na sua frente. Cuidando dele. Se fosse um sonho, aquilo era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Havia desmaiado, por causa da falta de alimento, não comia a dias, e as conseqüências viera. O choque de ter visto Heero depois de três anos, havia tomado um bocado da energia, que já era pouca no corpo de Duo.

- Não se acostume hein. Não é todo dia que se recebe comida na cama. – O japonês sorriu, se sentando na cadeira com uma bandeja na mão.

Põe mal gosto nisso. Heero está rindo pra ele. Não era uma zoação de desprezo como antigamente. Dessa vez era suave, inocente até. Deus, como aquilo era bom. E ao mesmo tempo tão ruim. Não conseguia acreditar que Heero não se lembrava dele. Será que pra sorrir desse jeito Heero tinha que se esquecer dele? É esse o preço a se pagar para poder ver Heero sorrindo? Sorrindo pra ele? Se esse era o preço, não se importava. Compensa qualquer coisa. Ele sorrindo... O coração de Duo se enchia de uma alegria tão grande. E ele é simplesmente... Lindo demais. Não se envergonhava de dizer isso, de maneira alguma. É a mais pura verdade.

- ...shiro. Você esta me ouvindo? Hei, tudo bem? Oh Deus, você está chorando! Sente alguma dor? Por favor, diga alguma coisa. V-vou chamar Madalena. Fique aqui, eu já vo... – Entes que o moreno pudesse sair, Duo o segurou pelo pulso, o impedindo de sair.

- E-est-ta tudo be-bem. Fica. Não me deixe sozinho. N-não me abandone, por favor. – Duo sabia que poderia assustar o outro desse jeito. Mas não queria perder Heero de vista novamente. Não queria correr o risco de perdê-lo de novo. Desviou os olhos com medo da reação do japonês, que ele sentisse nojo, e saísse de perto dele. Mas não foi bem o que aconteceu. Em questão de segundos ele se sentiu sendo abraçado. E aquela simples reação havia dilacerado o peito de Duo, quebrado todas as suas barreiras. Depois desse choque, dessa ação inesperada, Duo se agarrou desesperadamente ao outro. Foi impossível impedir que as lágrimas e os soluços saíssem. Ele desejou tanto, por tanto tempo poder abraçar Heero.

- Shhh... Está tudo bem. Você não vai ficar sozinho. 'Ta tudo bem. – O garoto acariciava os cabelos de Duo suavemente tentando acalmá-lo, mas parecia que a cada palavra que ele dizia o garoto chorava mais. Já sem saber o que fazer, o japonês se sentiu aliviado quando Toshiro entrou no quarto.

- Mi-chan... – O menino se assustou com a situação dos dois, e o japonês pediu que ele fizesse silencio e se aproximasse. – Duo-chan 'ta bem, Mi-chan? – O menino disse quando se aproximou dos dois, olhando piedosamente a Duo.

- Sim. Vai ficar tudo bem, Toshi.

O menino se aproximou de Duo e lhe tocou as costas carinhosamente, tentando conseguir a atenção do maior. Duo virou o rosto e olhou para Toshiro com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Eu quero te apresentar meus amigos, Duo. Vem comigo? - perguntou o menino, sorrindo para Duo, tentando de alguma forma melhorar o ambiente. O mais velho encarou o pequeno por alguns segundo, em seguida enxugou os olhos e se afastou do japonês. – Você vem Duo? Vamos você vai gostar de todos... hum.. Menos do Haru. Ele é muito chato, sabe? Ele não conversa muito com as pessoas. Eu tento ser amigo dele mais ele sempre me bate – O menino cruzou os braços e emburrou a cara. – Mas eu gosto dele, e quero ser amigo dele. Apesar de ele ser um idiota...

- Toshiro! – Advertiu o japonês. O menino logo pediu desculpas, mais ainda assim sussurrou um "mas é verdade" que foi escutado pelos dois maiores, que riram da cara de indignado do menino.

- Sabe Toshiro, eu já tive um amigo assim. Sempre que eu tentava fazer amizade com ele, ele me batia. Ele também era um idiota. – Contou Duo com as sobrancelhas franzidas olhando para Toshiro com um olhar determinado. – Mas eu nunca desisti. Sabe por quê?

- Não. Por que, Duo? Mas ele também não falava com as pessoas?

- Não, não. Ele não falava com ninguém, só quando era extremamente necessário. E eu não desisti, porque eu sabia que ele também gostava de mim.

- Mas como que você sabia?

- Porque ele me batia! – Disse com um brilho nos olhos. Gotas se formaram na cabeça dos outros dois que ocupavam o quarto. – É sério. Era o jeito de ele mostrar que se importava. Era impossível o ver batendo em mais alguém que não fosse eu. – _Sem contar os inimigos, é claro_ – Era assim que nos lidávamos. Eu o perturbando e ele me batendo. Era o nosso jeito de mostrar que nos amávamos.

- Hum... Duo, agora que você falou o Haru só bate em mim, então... – Duo sorriu quando viu os olhinhos da criança brilhar e ela abrir um enorme sorriso, e assentiu para os seus olhos cheios de esperança.

- É uma possibilidade. – Ao dizer isso, Duo se animou a ver a criança dar pulos e gritinhos de alegria e parar de repente para começar a puxar Duo.

- Vem Duo, vem. Eu vou te apresentar MEU amigo Haru! Vamos, vamos. – O menino puxava freneticamente o braço de Duo, que sem ter o que fazer simplesmente seguiu a criança. Não sem entes voltar o olhar para o jovem até então calado. Viu o seu Heero olhar para ele e lhe entregar mais um lindo sorriso. Duo teve vontade de se soltar do menino para voltar e ter Heero em seus braços novamente. Mas não podia... não ainda.

Só quando saiu do quarto que Duo percebeu que já era manhã. Nossa! Havia dormido a noite inteira. Não sabia como havia conseguido, já que fazia mais de dois anos que não tinha mais que três horas de sono. Desde que começou a procurar por Heero, que não dormia direito. Sempre tendo pesadelos de que Heero estava morto ou coisas do tipo. Era sempre ele em seus sonhos, bons ou ruins, Heero estava lá.

Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Dormiu por mais que oito horas, e isso, nem quando era pequeno havia dormido tanto tempo assim. Se perguntava se era por causa de Heero. Se fosse porque o outro talvez, tivesse passado a noite toda tomando conta dele? Nah! Impossível.

- Olha lá Duo! É o Haru. – disse o menino chamando a atenção do americano. Toshiro soltou as mãos de Duo e foi até um garoto que estava sentado em uma mesinha, lendo um livro. E por pouco o queixo de Duo não caiu. Senão fosse pelo que Toshiro havia contado, podia jurar que era uma menina, bem, também tinha a questão do uniforme masculino, mas não havia notado isso antes. O garoto tinha longos cabelos castanhos, uma pele quase tão clara quanto a de Toshiro e usava as mesmas roupas que o outro menino.

Viu Toshiro se aproximar e falar alguma coisa com o menino, que não moveu um músculo se quer, como se não tivesse escutado. E Duo franziu as sobrancelhas quando Toshiro se voltou para o americano com os olhos cheios de travessura para em seguida olhar para a outra criança novamente, se aproximar e... Oh! Aquilo foi muito... Toshiro havia beijado a bochecha de Haru. Ele viu a outra criança arregalar os olhos e colocar a mão sobre o local, totalmente surpreso. Mas mesmo de longe, Duo pode ver a pele clara tomar um forte tom avermelhado e logo veio a reação totalmente esperada pelo outro. Haru se levantou e deu um cascudo na cabeça do menino de olhos verdes, e logo pegou seu livro e se retirou do local. Toshiro massageou o local dolorido e sorriu, correndo até o outro menino, um pouco mais baixo que ele e envolvendo seu braço sobre os ombros de Haru.

Duo viu o mais baixo tentar se afastar, sem muito resultado, logo desistindo virando a cara emburrada. Toshiro falava alguma coisa com o menino que fingia não escutar.

- Pobre Haru. Você não deveria ter dito isso a Toshi, Duo. – Duo se virou para encontrar o japonês próximo a ele, olhando para as duas crianças. – Agora Toshi vai atazanar o pobre garoto mais ainda. – Disse virando seu rosto para olhar Duo, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado um sorriso no rosto. – Né?

Deus! Era a imagem mais linda que o americano já havia visto. Estava agindo como um completo babaca apaixonado. Mas era impossível controlar esse sentimento.

- Você não é de falar muito, não é? – Perguntou o outro, intrigado com a demora de Duo para responder. – A propósito... Me chamo Zero. Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor...? – Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- A-ah... Ah sim.. Eh.. Duo.. Duo Maxwell. – gaguejou aceitando a mão estendida de He.. Ou melhor, Zero.

- Muito prazer senhor Maxw...

- Oh não, por favor! Só... Duo. Apenas Duo, por favor. – interrompeu, não queria voltar as formalidades com ele. Havia levado tempo demais pra conseguir fazer Heero parar de chamá-lo pelo sobrenome.

- Como quiser, Duo! – sorriu, para a agonia de Duo.

- Não vou conseguir me acostumar com isso. – Sussurrou.

- Como disse? – Perguntou Zero com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Nada. – suspirou, se sentindo completamente exausto.

- Deve estar com fome ainda. – Zero se aproximou de Duo, que se assustou e deu um passo para traz, o japonês pareceu não ter percebido. Zero ergueu o braço e colocou a mão sobre a testa de Duo, por debaixo de sua franja. – Bem, febre você não tem mais.

- Febre? – havia tido febre? Mas...

- Pois é. Quando você desmaiou a noite passada já estava ardendo em febre. E teve uma péssima noite. Foi muita gentileza sua ter trago Toshiro até aqui mesmo estando tão doente. Não era mais do que nossa obrigação te ajudar, certo?

- Hum... – Duo se sentia completamente constrangido. Havia dado muito trabalho para eles. Merda, nem ele sabia que estava tão mal assim. As dores de cabeça já era uma presença constante na sua vida, nem ligava mais para elas, estava com fome, isso era verdade. Não comia direito há dias, e no dia anterior não havia comido nada.

Um barulho estranho foi ouvido e o americano sentiu suas bochechas ruborizarem. Que vergonha, seu estomago estava chorando de fome. Mas se passar por isso valia uma gargalhada de Heero. Tudo bem faria mais vezes. Nossa! Como isso era gostoso.

- Bem, já vi que estamos perdendo tempo valioso parados aqui. Vamos alimentar essa fera presa aí dentro da sua barriga.

_O que esta acontecendo com você Duo Maxwell, o engraçadinho aqui é você. Fale alguma coisa homem. Oh Deus! Eu não consigo. Não com Heero fazendo tudo isso. Não dá. É inacreditável demais, chocante demais. Ver ele de novo é bom demais, mas agora isso... Não da pra suportar. Eu to amando ele cada vez mais a cada segundo que passa. Eu vou acabar explodindo._

- DUO! – o americano se assustou quando teve sua atenção tomada novamente por Toshiro. Estavam todos sentados numa única mesa, onde se encontravam todas as crianças mais ele, Zero e Madalena. Viu que agora todos o olhavam como se estivesse brilhando. – Duo, se você não responder vou tacar esse copo de água na sua cara.

- Wow! Estou escutando, estou escutando! Por favor, não me afogue no seu copo de água assassino. Tenha piedade de mim! – choramingou Duo falsamente. As crianças em volta começaram a gargalhar e Toshiro, também sorrindo tentou se mostrar irritado.

- Não duvide da força do me copo de água. Ele pode Aumentar a sua quantidade de água ao dobro! – Se levantou ficando em cima da cadeira, fazendo pose de super herói.

- O dobro? Oh não! Então vai me afogar num 'balde' de água? Oh meu Deus! E agora, o que farei... Antes era um copo, agora é um balde! Estou perdido! Por favor, alguém me salve desse malvado! – Duo fingia chorar, se escondendo por traz dos próprios braços.

- Duoooo! Me escuta, vai? – Disse o menino enquanto puxa a manga da camisa do americano.

- Ok, ok. Pode falar!

- Olha, esse aqui é o Haru. – Duo olhou para o menino já conhecido e lhe abanou a mão. O menino olhou para ele, mas sem demonstrar nenhuma reação se voltou para o seu prato de comida. Em seguida o menino foi apontando cada uma das crianças na mesa. – Brenda, Satsu e Satsuke, são gêmeas e Asagi. Esses são Riku, Ichiro, Kyomaru e Sousuke.

- Muito prazer a todos. No orfanato onde vivi infelizmente não era assim. – Suspirou. – Havia mais meninas do que meninos, então elas tinham prioridades lá. Elas sempre conseguiam tudo. E o quarto era pintado de rosa por causa disso. Eu quase vomitava todos os dias na hora de dormir. Era muito rosa! – Duo fez uma cara de nojo que fez todos rir.

- Crianças, cheguem de brincar, é hora de comer. Andem, comam tudo. – Advertiu Madalena, em seguida se direcionando ao americano. – Duo meu jovem, já se sente melhor agora.

- Oh sim. Muito melhor. Não se preocupe senhora, assim que terminar o café, não irei mais tomar o seu tempo, eu vou...

- Não senhor, eu faço questão que fique para o almoço. Você não se alimenta direito, está magro feito um esqueleto, só vai sair quando eu tiver certeza que vai resistir por mais alguns dias. Você não se alimenta direito meu jovem. Vai sair daqui bem alimentado, onde cabem doze, cabem treze.

- Eu não poderia aceitar, é muita gentileza, mas... – Duo parou o que iria falar quando viu o rosto da senhora se transformar completamente.

- Mas...? – Perguntou a senhora, mostrando sua pior expressão.

- Mas eu vou aceitar com toda certeza essa gentileza. Seria idiota de não aceitar os cuidados de uma senhora tão... Boa. Hehehe. – Duo sentia o suor escorrer pela sua nuca. Aquela mulher sem sombra de duvidas lhe causava medo. As crianças riram da reação de Duo, inclusive Zero.

- Certo então. Quando terminar, me acompanhe até minha sala, sim?

- S-sim senhora.

Sem duvidas aquela senhora lhe dava mais medo do que um Wuffei irritado.

.

.

Continua...

* * *

**Bem... ta aí mais um capitulo.. hj eu to inspirada.. parece até que tomei um Redbull ;D**

**Bem... pra esclarecer... Eu não sabia que meus comentários estavam blokeados para não usuários até a Blanxe me avisar.. Muito obrigada ;**

**Coloquei esse capitulo pra esclarecer algumas coisas... então o proximo realmente só na semana que vem ok? .**

**Blanxe, espero ter esclarecido pelo menos a duvida do desmaio ou sonho... se não... pode me xingar de péssima escritora T.T Quanto a Heero estar doente... :x  
**

**Gente, quanto a minha outra fic de GW... lamento.. mas vai demorar bastante pra atualizar ela x-x Até por que... Eu reli ela e odiei meu trabalho mal feito /**

.

**Espero que agora que eu deblokiei os comentários eu receba um pouquiiiiiinho mais de reviews T.T**

**Bom começo de semana pra vocês ; Aproveitem bem o horário de verão (6)**

**Eu to adorando ir pra escola no escurinho 8D**

**bjão pra todos! :3  
**

**Reviews!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo**: Um Sorriso

**Genero**: Romance/Drama

**Autora**: Azu-chan

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, o resto são todos de autoria minha.

-

-

**Capitulo 3 – O que foi perdido e o eu foi feito...**

-

_Assunto: Duo Maxwell_

_-  
_

- Bem, senhor Maxwell, vamos conversar, certo? Sente-se, por favor.

Os dois estavam dentro de uma salinha que Duo supôs que fosse um escritório. Mas não havia nada ali além de uma mesa com cadeira totalmente vazia e mais ao canto havia uma cama, bem pequena. Duo fez o que a senhora de certa idade pediu. O americano encarou-a esperando pelo que era pretendia falar.

- Duo, me diga, você anda se alimentando bem? – Ela se ajeitou na cadeira de madeira tão desconfortável quanto a de do moreno.

- Bem, não na verdade. Eu não tenho tido tempo sabe, pra falar a verdade, hoje foi minha primeira refeição depois de dois dias sem comer nada. – Ele viu a mulher fazer uma expressão de surpresa, mas continuou. – Não que eu esteja passando necessidades, longe disso. Mas é que eu esta... Estou numa busca, e isso tem tomado todo meu tempo.

- Uma busca? – Ela se mostrou interessada.

- Sim... Uma pessoa muito importante pra mim... ahn... desapareceu. Já tem três anos.

- Oh Deus, sinto muito Duo. – Duo pode ver uma sincera compaixão em seus olhos e lhe sorriu em agradecimento. – Já conseguiu obter alguma coisa?

- Bem, na verdade... – Duo hesitou, não sabia se poderia contar a verdade. – Bem, eu... – Estava nervoso, se contasse ela poderia o achar estranho e poderia lhe proibir de ver Heero.

- Conte-me se você quiser Duo. – O americano não sabia em que momento havia desviado os olhos, mas só sabia que no momento seguinte ela estava ao seu lado, com a mão apoiada em seu ombro, lhe transmitindo tranqüilidade. Ela sabia ser assustadora quando lhe convêm, mas também sabia transmitir uma calma que chegava a assustar Duo. Ela era definitivamente uma ótima pessoa. Heero estava em boas mãos, jamais se arriscaria estragar a felicidade do japonês. O sorriso de Heero não tinha preço e se ele se lembrasse de Duo e perdesse esse sorriso... Duo mesmo assim não estaria feliz. Duo iria embora e deixaria Heero viver a sua vida em paz. Mas o problema é que Duo havia se viciado, uma maldita de uma droga, a pior de todas, era ver os lábios de Heero tomarem aquele formato. Era demais para qualquer pessoa suportar.

- Na verdade, eu acho que o encontrei.

- Oh, isso é maravilhoso. Não é?

- É, muito mais do que isso. Mas...

- Mas?

- Essa pessoa não se lembra mais de mim. De alguma maneira, eu não sei... – Duo agarra com força sua calça, as mãos sobre os joelhos. Olhava pra qualquer ponto, menos para ela. Tinha medo que se apenas ele a olhasse ela visse em seus olhos que era Heero e lhe expulsasse.

- Tenha calma Duo. Tudo se resolve. Uma hora, alguma hora ele vai se lembrar. Tenha fé. – Ela continuava lhe acariciando o ombro, lhe transmitindo calma.

- Se eu quisesse isso... – ele sussurrou, mas de alguma forma, aquela senhora de uma idade muito mais alta, havia conseguido escutar.

- Você não quer? – Ela perguntou baixo e Duo se assustou. Não sabia o que iria responder, qualquer coisa que dissesse ficaria claro demais, ela poderia desconfiar. Duo não queria.

O americano quase pulou da cadeira quando algo começou a vibrar em seu bolso e em seguida começar a tocar.

- Droga. – murmurrou. Pegou o celular e olhou no visor, vendo as letras "Q-man". Quatre, bendito seja. Esse loirinho sempre foi e sempre será a salvação de Duo. Como ele amava aquele loiro por sempre o salvar nas piores horas. – Só um instante, Madalena. – Duo se levantou da cadeira e chegou para um canto da sala, não muito distante de onde estava a dona do orfanato.

- Quatre! – Duo sentiu uma alivio tão grande e uma pequena parte do peso em suas costas se aliviar, só em ouvir a voz do outro. – Estou em Kanagawa... Oh! Entendo... Eu estou sem carro, devo demorar. – Parou uns minutos ouvindo o loirinho falar do outro lado. – Só um instante. – Duo colocou a mão no alto-falante do telefone e se virou para a mulher. – Madalena, me desculpe, mas, o meu amigo poderia vir me buscar aqui? Sei que prometi ficar para o almoço, mas ele está na cidade e eu tenho que lhe fazer companhia.

- Oh! Tudo bem Duo. Ele pode vir sim. – Disse ela, andando em direção a sua mesa e se sentando.

- Certo Q-man, pode vir. Vou te passar o endereço e... Oh! Ok então. Exiba-se se quiser, humilhe o pobre e jogue na cara dele o quanto você é rico e um robô ambulante mostrando o quanto sou pobre e decadente. Hehe! Tudo bem estou lhe esperando. Ok! Até. – E assim que Duo desligou o telefone e se virou para Madalena, ele havia percebido a merda que fez. E se Quatre visse Heero? Oh merda, que burrada havia feito, será que ligava de novo e avisava para ele não vir? Merda, merda, merda.

- Duo, você esta tentando ver através do celular? – As palavras de Madalena o tiraram de seu transe e Duo percebeu que encarava intensamente o celular e que também estava a ponto de quebrá-lo de tamanha a força que o pressionava. – Duo, você voltará para nos visitar? – Aquela pergunta fez o americano esquecer tudo que estava em sua cabeça. Se iria voltar? A pergunta era... Conseguiria agora ficar sem ver Heero um dia se quer? Não adianta negar, a resposta obvia para isso era 'Não'. Não conseguiria.

- Posso fazer ma pergunta?

- Com toda certeza Duo.

- E-eu... poderia ser um voluntário... aqui? – Duo olhou nos olhos da mulher e viu um certo brilhinho passar por eles.

- Oh! Seria maravilhoso Duo. As crianças adoraram você. Eu pude ver como você é uma ótima pessoa. Vi como você se familiarizou com as crianças. Vi como você se angustiou quando viu os olhinhos daquelas crianças cheias de esperança quando você passava por elas. Sei que se você pudesse adotaria todas. – Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Duo realmente se entristeceu, o americano sabia como era essa sensação de esperança, ansiosas de poderem ter pais, uma família.

- Eu não posso dar o que elas mais querem. Não posso dar uma família. Mal consigo cuidar de mim mesmo. Elas são maravilhosas, e eu vejo o quanto são felizes aqui, levar uma delas comido, seria maldade. Eu não tenho a capacidade de fazer ninguém feliz. Não posso fazer um sorriso surgir nos lábios de alguém. – Duo parou de falar, sabia que não estava mais se referindo as crianças, já estava passando seus limites.

- Não diga isso Duo. Pense que... Somente não é a hora. Apenas isso. Não se menospreze desse jeito, as coisas só tendem a piorar com pensamentos negativos. – A dona do orfanato se levantou e se dirigiu até Duo que continuava de pé, olhando para algum lugar distante, do lado de fora da janela. – Vamos, seu amigo vai chegar e você não vai ter tempo de se despedir de todos.

- Sim, tem razão.

- Mas amanhã mesmo você volta, certo? – A mulher lhe sorriu.

- Tenha certeza que sim.

Os dois saíram do quarto.

* * *

- Duo! Duo! Venha ver o que nós fizemos.

Assim que Duo saiu no pátio, as crianças foram correndo até ele. Ele olhou para Madalena e a mulher sorriu, satisfeita pela impressão que Duo havia causado, lhe dando a certeza que ele deveria sim voltar.

- Crianças, Duo esta aqui para se despedir, ele já esta indo embora. – A reação de todos foram de pura surpresa e desapontamento.

- M-mas... não é hora do almoço ainda vovó. Duo, fica mais um pouco! – Choramingou Toshiro. Duo se abaixou e acariciou a cabeleira da criança.

- Ele não pode Toshi, o amigo do Duo ta vindo aqui pra buscar ele. – A mulher foi até uma menininha que já chorava pela partida de Duo e a pegou no colo.

- M-mas Duo... Você vai voltar? – O menino olhou com os olhos lacrimejando.

- Hum.. deixa eu pensar... Voltar pra ver um menino levado que vive fugindo? – Duo olhou com uma falca expressão de intrigado para Toshiro.

- E-eu PROMETO que nunca mais vou fugir, prometo, prometo. – O menino segurou na manga da camisa de Duo com os olhinhos implorando.

- Então se é assim... Amanhã eu posso voltar Toshi? Por favor? – O americano se ajoelhou e cruzou as mãos fazendo cara de cachorro pidão. O menino gargalhou da expressão de Duo e o clima tristonho foi todo embora.

- PODE! – O menino gritou e abraçou Duo. – Amanhã então você vai tomar café, almoçar, lanchar e jantar com a gente, né Duo?

- Nossa! Só falta você pedir pra eu dormir aqui! – Duo riu. O menino se afastou e olhou para o maior.

- Né! Você pode dormir aqui. O Mi-chan não vai se importar se você dormir no quarto dele de novo.

Quando o menino tocou naquele nome os olhos de Duo automaticamente procuraram pelo japonês, que estava parado atrás das crianças. Ele deveria ter chegado agora, por que Duo não o viu ali antes.

- Ei! Por que no meu?! – O japonês fingiu estar com raiva, sem, no entanto, tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Ah Mi-chan! No nosso quarto não dá, está muito cheio.

- Não Toshi, não precisa, eu tenho a minha casa aqui perto. Não é nenhum trabalho ficar até tarde aqui, eu moro perto.

- Então ta, Duo. Você vai voltar mesmo amanhã, não é? – Duo se levantou e acariciou novamente a cabeça do menino.

- Amanhã sem falta. – Assim que Duo falou isso, todos escutaram a capainha tocar. Madalena foi até lá para abrir e Duo se adiantou para se juntar a ela. Se Quatre visse Heero... Não sabia o que iria acontecer.

Madalena abriu a porta e então todos puderam ver o loirinho frente a ela. Quatre olhou para Duo e lhe sorriu. Duo retribuiu e já ia se despedir de madalena quando uma voz foi ouvida.

- Até amanhã Duo, foi um prazer lhe conhecer. – Disse Zero que apareceu logo atrás dele. Duo sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer todo o corpo e teve medo de olhar para Quatre, mas tinha que o fazer. Quando olhou viu o loiro perder a pouca cor que tinha e olhar embasbacado para o japonês. Duo estava completamente perdido...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ficou bem curtinho o capitulo T.T **

**Mas é isso mesmo... Esse é o Fim... de mais um capitulo .o.**

**Cara, eu preciso saber se vocês estão gostando da fic ou não. Sei la... Eu preciso que vocês me deem uma força pra continuar.. porque ta foda... eu to deixando de estudar pra fazer essa fic, pq eu to gostando muito de escrever ela... mas cara... eu preciso de motivação.. sério mesmo T.T**

**Espero reviews ok? E obrigado aos que mandaram no ultimo capitulo ;3 Realmente me motivou s2**

**BJÂO!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo**: Um Sorriso

**Genero**: Romance/Drama

**Autora**: Azu-chan

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, o resto são todos de autoria minha.

-

-

**Capitulo 4 – Uma segunda chance...  
**

-

_Assunto: Quatre Raberba Winner  
_

_-  
_

Madalena olhava para aquela situação completamente pensativa. A reação do jovem a sua porta foi quase a mesma que a de Duo quando chegou no orfanato e ambos a tiveram somente por ouvir a voz de Zero-kun. Isso tudo estava estranho demais. Ela olhou para o menino chocado parado em frente a sua porta e depois olhou para Duo, com uma expressão de total desespero diante a reação do amigo. Olhou para Zero, depois para o estranho, para Zero novamente e em seguida para Duo. O americano viu os vários movimentos de cabeça da dona do orfanato e a olhou. E se arrependeu de ter feio. A mulher olhou para ele esperando alguma explicação daquela situação, mas pareceu que apenas em olhar para os olhos de Duo, uma luz se acendeu na cabeça da senhora.

- Oh! – ela disse. E o arrepio que Duo sentiu antes não foi comparado ao embrulho doloroso que aconteceu dentro de sua barriga. Estava literalmente fudido.

Ao som da exclamação da mulher, Quatre pareceu ter voltado à realidade por uns instantes, mas sem deixar de encarar o garoto a sua frente. Ele queria falar, dizer algo, abraçar o garoto, dizer que estava com saudades... Mas não era tão burro, nem distraído... "_Até amanhã Duo, foi um prazer lhe conhecer" _Alguma coisa estava errada. Sabia que se saísse gritando o nome dele alguma merda iria acontecer... Mas só o que queria saber é o que diabos esta acontecendo ali. Olhou para o americano, os olhos assustados, querendo que Duo lhe dê alguma explicação.

-Duo o que...

- Não gostaria de entrar e tomar um chá meu jovem? Você já tomou o seu café da manhã? -  A mulher lhe chamou a atenção.

- O que? Ah, ahn.. Sim... quer dizer não. Não tomei senhora. E sim, gostaria muito de acompanhá-los num chá! – A ultima frase sendo dita com os olhos direcionados a Duo. Este mesmo sem conseguir encarar o loirinho nos olhos, sentindo que coisa boa não vinha.

- Zero-kun, leve as crianças para brincar, certo? – O garoto ficou irritado por estar sendo excluído, mas obedeceu a ordem. Duo olhou para Quatre novamente, porém o loiro não conseguia tirar os olhos do japonês. Em um momento viu Quatre arregalar os olhos e olhou na mesma direção que ele para saber o que havia o impressionado. E qual não é a surpresa ao Duo se virar e ver Heero sorrindo, ou melhor gargalhando por causa de alguma coisa que uma menininha em seu colo havia dito? Duo sorriu. Parece que Quatre também havia ficado encantado com aquilo.  Algo que jamais foi visto por olhos humanos a três anos atrás, agora esta sendo mostrado com uma facilidade divina.

* * *

Assim que a porta havia se fechado, e Duo se viu novamente naquele "escritório" sozinho com Quatre, pois Madalena havia saído para preparar o chá, o americano sentiu-se completamente exausto, e se jogou na cadeira, já esperando pela bomba que não demorou a cair.

- Duo o que esta acontecendo aqui? É Heero, Duo. Heero! Por Alá! Como você o encontrou Duo. Oh Céus, Heero estava sorrindo. Duo, o que aconteceu? Comece a falar agora mesmo. O pessoal mal pode esperar pra saber disso. Céus, Heero esta vivo. – O árabe não conseguia se controlar tamanha surpresa e felicidade. Estava entusiasmado para contar para Trowa e Wuffei...

- Quatre você não pode contar isso a ninguém. – O americano suspirou.

- O que? 'Ta maluco Duo? Como você pode me pedir uma coisa dessas? Duo, por Alá, são os amigos dele, eles tem o direito...

- O direito de saber, eu sei! – Duo se exaltou, se levantando da cadeira e andando pela sala. – Pense Quatre, raciocina. Será que você não viu aquela cena agora a pouco la fora? Heero estava sorrindo, eu sei. Mas pense Quatre... Ele só esta assim, por NÃO SE LEMBRA DE NÓS! – Duo estava nervoso. Admitir para si mesmo era fácil, agora colocar aquilo para fora, era mais difícil.

- Duo... – O loiro queria dizer alguma coisa, mas parando pra pensar no que o americano disse... Heero não era assim. Nunca foi. Ele estava feliz... E se lembrar Heero de tudo que ele já fez, as batalhas, os feridos, a morte... A garotinha...... Duo tinha razão... não podiam.

- Olha em volta Quatre, Heero esta cercado de crianças, ele as ama, ele é feliz aqui. Eu sei que se todos vierem de uma vez pra ver ele.. talvez de alguma forma, ele se lembre de tudo. – Duo encostou-se à parede e passou a mão pelos cabelos jogando sua franja para trás, mesmo sabendo que ela irá voltar para o mesmo lugar. – Imagina como será doloroso para Heero saber que...

- Que matou uma criança... – Quatre sussurrou. Sentiu novamente aquele aperto no peito. Não podia. Heero estava feliz ali... – Tudo bem Duo... Fique tranqüilo, esse assunto morrerá aqui. Mas o que você pretende fazer Duo? – Quatre sabia o quanto Heero era especial para Duo, imaginava o que o americano sentiu quando viu um sorriso sair de Heero, seria difícil para o amigo largar, simplesmente esquecer que Heero estava ali.

- Eu não sei Quatre, eu sei que é arriscado, mas eu não vou conseguir ficar longe dele. Eu sei que não vou. – Duo escondeu o rosto com uma mão em total estado de desespero. E logo sentiu o amigo lhe confortar num abraço.

- Não há o que fazer Duo. Temos que pensar no bem de Heero. Ele esta tendo a segunda chance dele, não temos o direito de interferir.

- Eu sei, mas... E eu Quatre? Pensar no bem dele, é pensar no meu mal. É ser egoísta demais também querer uma segunda chance? Eu não posso? Será que não tenho esse direito? – Quatre podia sentir o desespero na voz de Duo, não tinha o que falar, não tinha argumentos para isso. Queria o bem de Heero, mas também queria o melhor para Duo. – Eu não sei mais o que fazer Quatre, não sei mais.

Houve um silencio naquela sala durante alguns minutos, os dois apenas se abraçando sem saber mais o que dizer ou argumentar. Estavam numa situação complicada demais. Nem mesmo a guerra havia sido mais doloroso que isso. Nas batalhas sabiam exatamente o que fazer, totalmente diferente de agora.

Uma batida na porta foi ouvida e os dois se separaram.

- Bem, trouxe-lhe seu chá querido. Lhe trouxe um também Duo. Vamos nos sentar, sim? – Disse Madalena colocando a bandeja com os chás sobre a mesa e se sentando, os outros dois não tardaram a fazer o mesmo.

Um silencio se manteve naquele lugar, os dois sem saberem o que dizer, e Madalena esperando alguma reação.

- Bem, Duo querido, por um acaso você não teria nada a me contar? – Ela o encarava fixamente, mesmo que ele não a encarasse em retorno. A senhora viu Duo tencionar os ombros e respirar fundo antes de começar a falar, ainda sem encará-la nos olhos

- E-eu não sei o que dizer Madalena, também foi tudo muito rápido pra mim. Eu... Eu o estava procurando há anos e de repente o vejo... Foi tudo muito rápido, confuso. Ele não se lembra de mim e...

- Duo, olhe para mim. – Madalena o interrompeu, com uma voz grave e séria que deixou o próprio loirinho arrepiado. O americano prontamente a encarou, os olhos apavorados. – Zero-kun é o homem que vocês procuravam? Me diga toda a verdade Duo. Você sabe sobre o passado de Zero-kun?

- Sim, praticamente tudo Madalena. Zero é o me... o nosso Heero. – Duo mal conseguia encarar a mulher nos olhos, mas não podia desistir agora que havia feito a merda.

- Heero hum? É o nome verdadeiro dele? – A mulher se ajeitou na cadeira e se inclinou sobre a mesa, colocando os cotovelos sobre ela e apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos cruzadas.

- Hum... Bem, sim, pode-se dizer que sim. Heero Yui.

- Que bom. – Ela se levantou da cadeira e ficou dando voltas pela sala pensativa, enquanto Duo e Quatre mantinham suas cabeças baixas. O loirinho se sentia responsável por estarem naquela situação... Sim, sentia que a culpa era toda dele, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ele ficou impressionado de ter visto o japonês depois de tantos anos, era de se esperar aquela reação. – Bem, quero que prestem bastante atenção no que vou lhes pedir.

- É claro. – Disse Duo já sabendo a pergunta que viria a seguir, sabia que a mulher iria pedir para que eles nunca mais vissem o japonês, e Duo não tinha como negar, realmente esse seria o melhor para Zero.

- Prestem atenção, eu quero que levem Zero-kun, ou Heero, não sei. Quero que o levem com vocês. – Disse ela ainda sem encarar os outros dois.

- Não podemos fazer isso!! – Duo se exaltou levantando-se da cadeira e encarando as costas da senhora mais baixa que ele. – A senhora não pode nos obrigar a fazer isso. Não podemos, é impossível. O melhor para Zero é ficar aqui, ele esta feliz aqui, não queremos que ele volte a ter a vida que levava antes, não... Não posso...

- Eu não me importo. – Madalena disse, com a voz num tom sério, então se virando para Duo. O americano apertou os punhos, tentando segurar a raiva, aquela mulher não sabia de nada, não podiam fazer isso, ela não estava em si. Como podia dizer isso com tanta frieza? – Duo, vocês precisam me escutar. Eu sei que Zero-kun esta feliz aqui conosco, sei que o melhor para a felicidade dele seria ficar aqui com a gente. Mas não é o melhor para saúde dele, Duo. – Ela tinha agora o olhar suplicante sobre Duo, e o mesmo se viu numa situação um tanto perigosa.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Duo estava prevendo que coisa boa não vinha.

- Sente-se, eu vou lhes contar tudo. E lhes aviso que a história é um pouco longa. – Ela então se sentou também de frente para os dois.

- Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo agora. – Disse Quatre, e não estavam mentindo. Queria saber o porque de tantos anos procurando e se preocupando com o estado de uma pessoa, que aparentemente está muito bem.

Eles iriam descobrir agora.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ufa... isso ta saindo mais rápido do que o esperado XD**

**E o titulo desse capitulo foi quase nonsense ;D**

**E eu to gostando mesmo de escrever essa fic.. "o que é um milhagre" eu sempre desanimo logo no segundo capitulo 8D**

**Eu sei que essa fic não é "nossa.. como essa fic é foda!!!" mas eu to animada com ela... =)**

**Bem, vou logo **avisando**, o proximo capitulo vai explicar tudo, **vai ser um flash back**, então um AVISO: **Não vou colocar "flash back" nem letras em _italico_, odeio letra em italico .. quem dirá um capitulo inteiro assim...** Então, só pra deixar avisado e não deixar ninguém confuso e perdido na história...**

Não vai ser POV**, além de eu não gostar, não sei fazer u.u**

**Então espero que não fiquem confusos e que não apareça alguém perguntando "Isso é um flash-back?" -.-'**

**XD**

**Bem... Esse capitulo ficou bom?**

**Eu gostaria de saber sim ^.^**

**Deixem **Reviews** ;3**

**Bjus  
**


End file.
